Green Goblin/Norman Osborn
The Green Goblin as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Osborn is always portrayed as cold and often portrayed as an evil villain, and is sometimes redeemed. However, he always is the father of Harry Osborn. Powers As the Goblin, he has super strength and agility, and he also has a genius level intellect. Weaknesses The Goblin has normal human weaknesses, which is why he wears body armor. Though in some versions, he's almost Hulk-like in his powers. Equipment Osborn has various bits of equipment from OsCorp. This includes a tech-flight glider, razor sharp weapons called razor bats, and explosives called Pumpkin Bombs. History Spectacular Spider-Man Mysterious Mysterio Robotic versions of the Green Goblin were used by Tinkerer to fight Scarlet Spider. When he first ran into Scarlet Spider, Green Goblin made fun of his name before he got punched and destroyed, having been revealed to be a machine. Another robot tried to destroy Scarlet Spider with pumpkin bombs at Tinkerer's lair, but he only ended up destroying a Sandman robot and then destroyed when Scarlet Spider pulled off his head. Peter's Christmas Carol A business man who hates Christmas. When a beggar asks him for a trifle, all he says is, "Bah." Osborn's partner died on Christmas Eve, leaving enough money to pay for his tombstone, with Osborn burring him at sea instead. He also only allowed his clerk, Peter Parker, to use one piece of coal a week. On the seventh anniversary of Stromm's death, Osborn reluctantly agreed to give Peter half the day off, docking him half a day's pay in the process. When Osborn's son Harry arrived, Osborn called Christmas a simple work day and refused Harry's invitation to Christmas Dinner. After Harry left, Osborn remarked that Harry always was a little peculiar. When two men came trying to raise money for the poor, Osborn used the fact that they'd be out of a job to put them off their guard and then turned them away. Osborn also allowed Peter to leave two minutes early and demanded that Parker be there all the earlier the next day. At nine, Osborn closed up shop and went home. When he saw Toomes' face in the knocker, Osborn gasped and rushed inside. He then rushed up stairs when he saw an ownerless shadow following him. Eventually, the spirit came into the sitting room and revealed itself to be Toomes. Osborn then learned that because of Stromm's actions in life, he was forced to carry several heavy chains around his body for eternity and claimed that the same thing would happen to Osborn, but Toomes explained that tonight, Osborn would be visited by three spirits, and if he listened to them and did what they said, he'd be okay, otherwise his chains would be longer and heavier than Stromm. That night, Osborn checked his room, and when he found nothing, he scoffed and went to bed. Later, Osborn was met by the Ghost of Christmas Past, an old man named Ben. He dismissed him and claimed that kindness was of little use in the world until Ben opened a window and had Osborn come with him. Osborn objected that he'd fall until Ben explained that a touch of his hand would make Osborn fly. Osborn then saw Robertson's, the first place he'd ever worked at. There, Norman was a bit of a wallflower until he was approached by a lovely girl named Gwen. Norman then explained that she was standing on his foot when she said she was standing under the mistletoe. After some lively dancing, Gwen and Norman kissed. Osborn recalled how much he was in love with Gwen, and was shown a scene at a counting house. Norman was counting his money when Gwen asked if Norman had made his decision of when he was going to marry her. Instead, Norman foreclosed the mortgage of a cottage she had kept for their honeymoon. Norman then lost Gwen forever. Osborn then begged Ben to take him home after witnessing that scene. Back in his room, Osborn brooded over his foolish mistake. He then met the second of the three ghosts, Flint. Osborn begged not to be eaten by the giant, but the spirit simply set him down in front of a huge assortment of food, which was the food of generosity. Osborn shouted that no one had ever shown him generosity and assured the spirit that no acquaintance of his had enough warmth in his heart for him. Osborn was then shown the home of Parker with their Christmas feast revolving around a goose the size of a canary. He also paid particular attention to Peter's youngest son, Benjy. He then learned that if Benjy didn't any help soon, he would die. At that moment, Flint disappeared, and Osborn ended up in a graveyard. There he met the Ghost of Christmas Future and learned that if things continued the way they were, Benjy would die. Norman asked for any chance for the events to be changed, and he heard two men talking about a dead man who didn't have any mourners or friends. When Norman asked whose grave it was, the spirit told him that it was his and pushed him in. Norman then fell into the coffin, screaming that he would change. Osborn then struggled to get out of the coffin when he discovered that he was in his own room, and it was Christmas morning. Osborn then changed and headed out. Right outside that door, Osborn met Logan and Hank and gave them two hundred dollars for the poor and said how he hoped to see them next year and wished both of them a merry Christmas. Soon afterwards, Osborn ran into his son Harry and accepted his earlier invitation to dinner, saying he'd be over at two and said he was looking forward to meeting his niece-in-law, Harry's wife Liz. At a store, Osborn bought a huge goose and several toys for Peter and his family. At the Parker house, Osborn pretended to be his old self, calling Christmas an excuse to be lazy before. Osborn said that they left him no alternative than to give him a raise and make Peter his partner in the firm. Osborn then wished Peter a merry Christmas and helped Benjy get better through his fortune. Prince Ben and Peter Parker The captain of the king's guard. After the king became sick, Osborn used the opportunity to rob and terrorize the people of England, doing it in the king's name. One day, Osborn caught his second-in-command, Lieutenant Jason Phillips, let in a peasant who looked like the prince, Osborn stomped on his foot and pointed out that the prince was in his class room doing lessons. Osborn then grabbed the peasant, Peter, and prepared to lock Peter in the dungeon for at least a year until Prince Ben asked for Peter to be brought up to him. Osborn did so, kicking Peter to the castle door. When Peter returned and walked past Osborn, Osborn grabbed him and disbelieved his claim that he was Prince Ben and kicked him over the castle wall. Later that day, Osborn heard from Phillips about the pauper talking like a nobleman and having the royal ring, making Osborn realize he'd actually kicked out the prince, also making him think up a deadly scheme since that meant the prince was actually the pauper. After Peter went to talk with the king, Osborn captured Harry. Afterwords, after the king died, Osborn captured Gwen and Peter, forcing Peter to serve him as a puppet ruler or else an already captured Mary Jane would be killed. Osborn then tossed Ben into a cell with Harry and Gwen, revealing he'd kill them once Peter was crowned. At the coronation, Osborn threatened Peter again by tugging on a rope he died around Mary Jane's neck. When Peter outed Osborn as a traitor, Osborn outed Peter as an imposter and told his men to kill them. However, Ben arrived with the others and confronted him. Osborn tried to explain himself to Ben before trying to trip him, but Ben just avoided that thanks to Peter. Osborn eventually managed to disarm Ben before he was knocked over by a freed Mary Jane and Gwen. Peter then helped Ben fight Osborn. Osborn eventually lost his pants, and Peter and Ben tripped him, so he got knocked out by a freed chandelier, leaving him defeated.